Akuma no ōkami
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Same Prologue as 'A Reawakened God' Instead of freezing himself Minato transports himself to the city of Kyoto where he meets Yasaka and serves in her Yokai Army. What dangers and new friends await the "Akuma no ōkami" Godlike Minato/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**_Akuma no ōkami_**

**Instead of freezing himself like he had planned, Minato Senju creates a seal that transports him to Kyoto where he becomes a soldier for the Yokai faction under Yasaka the nine-tailed fox.**

**Here's something new, I haven't found a story of highschool dxd that has the main character whom ever it is, join the Yokai faction. I decided to take crack at it so tell me what you think through reviews or messaging.**

**Let's get into it**

"That will do it." Minato Senju said to himself having finish drawing a complex seal. After stepping down from the throne and withdrawing himself from the public. Minato had intended to leave this world by freezing himself and awakening in a different time.

Having abolish the shinobi system and brought together the villages by combining them into a single empire. Minato had finally achieve peace but still in a part of his mind, he still seek battle. Having forgotten his original plan Minato spent an entire week, seven days and nights drawing the seal that he was currently standing on.

This seal would allow him to cross time and space to enter an entirely new dimension.

He had everything he needed sealed away into scrolls, the library had been clean out. No need to leave behind priceless knowledge and years of history only for them to be lost to the sands of time.

Going through his things one last time, Minato stop and turn around seeing Zetsu standing behind him. "I was wondering when you would finally find me." Minato never look back.

"**You're wood clones are difficult to tell apart."**

"Hai, it took us some time to realize that you have given us the slip, using that time to create this." White Zetsu pointed to the seal.

"So, what of it, I told you that you are no longer needed to follow me. You services are no longer required."

"That may be seeing as the land is at peace and you have grown tired of not facing anyone worthy-"

"**However, Madara-sama ordered us to stay with you even if you force us away." **

"And besides it's fun being next to you, you always start trouble meaning there are no dull moments with you around."

Minato stayed quiet having listen to the two talk about how they enjoyed being next to him in their own ways. But he knew that they cared for him, even if they were order by Madara to always remain by his side.

"Suit yourself... but thank you." He was secretly glad that Zetsu decided to stay with him, despite them having splint personality, he's fun to have around.

Nodding to himself, Minato sealed away his brush and ink having finish drawing the seal. He called Zetsu to stand within the seal as he began the hand signs.

The seal began to glow a eerie green, the kanji and sealing arrays lighting up as well. Finishing his last hand sign Minato slam both of his hands onto the seal, it glow brightly forcing Zetsu to shield his eyes. The light overtook the two blindly them, seconds later the light vanish, Minato and Zetsu were no where to be seen.

**xox**

In a unknown city street, a blindly light of green energy appear before disappearing revealing Minato and Zetsu unharmed. They both opened their eyes to readjust their sight once they could see properly they scan their surroundings, wondering where they were.

Minato harden his senses, sensing energy signatures heading their way. Strangely the energy he felt coming from them was not chakra, it was more dense and difficult to read. Soon the energy signatures surround them from all sides, he look and saw six humans wearing armor their faces held anxiety. He had forgotten to suppress his chakra, which explains how they found him so quickly.

"You, hold it right there?!" One of the men yelled pointing at Minato. "Who are you and how did you get past the barrier into the city?"

Minato look around seeing buildings of all shapes and sizes, even buildings as tall as the sky. He turn to face the men surrounding him seeing fear in their eyes and taking steps back when he focus on them too long.

"I didn't enter through this barrier you have around the city, my partner and I arrive by a seal that allow us to travel through space and time." He was met with gasps from the soldiers who pull out their swords while some gather energy into their hands preparing an attack. He raised a brow but remain unfazed at their hostile intention towards him.

"Sir, I'm asking you to surrender and come quietly please." One of the soldiers said his sword in front of him, the other soldiers coming closer while the long range fighters stay at a safe distance. Zetsu was prepare to defend Minato when he saw him raise his hand, seeing that Minato ordered him to stop Zetsu remain where he was knowing he had a plan.

As the soldiers drew closer they suddenly stop when they could not move their feet. Paralyze at the spot the soldiers became scared now at the mercy of this strange man. The two long range fighters seeing their comrades unable to move prepare to fire their attacks, Minato not looking at them wave his left arm in an arc and a blast of blue energy engulfed the two who stop to shield their eyes. Seeing no changes done to them they prepare another attack; however they could not charge any magic into their hands.

They look up to see Minato in front of one of them, his fist embedded in his stomach drawing forward lost of breath, he fell on his knees. The other soldier try reaching for his sword, when a hand was on top of his. He look in the eyes of Minato before he was uppercutted into the air, landing on his back unconscious.

Six armed soldiers all taken out in under thirty seconds.

Nodding at his work Minato move to leave when he sense another energy source approaching fast, this one was much stronger.

A figure landed behind him in a storm of dust and gravel from how hard he landed creating a crater in the ground. The wind pick up blowing away the dust revealing the newcomer was a man with shoulder-length blond hair wearing a modify uniform different from the one the soldiers were wearing.

The man open his eyes, Minato saw they were red, not his Sharingan red but Red like wine. The man look at Minato then look behind him, he walk past him to the six knockout soldiers lying on the ground.

"Wake up you idiots!" He punch the ground with great strength rocketing up the knockout soldiers screaming in fright.

Minato deadpanned at what he was witnessing, he didn't know what to think what was happening.

"Next time I catch you idiots sleeping on the job there will be hell to pay." The man finish yelling at his men turned around and spotted Minato and Zetsu standing off to the side.

"Ah, new recruits I see, tell me you with the armor on." Points at Minato. "You seem pretty strong how about you join Yasaka-sama's Yokai army. I promise you will not regret it?"

So this guy pops out of no where, disciplines his men by violently waking them up, and then puts on a smile and ask him to join the army...

_'A Yokai army...' _He had readed up on them in the past, seeing how they could summon animals as allies. The subject was worth looking into.

To find an entire army of Yokai serving one person was a surprise as Yokais of different races never see eye to eye with each other. He was intrigue, he wanted to meet this Yasaka who had done the impossible.

"Very well, I accept. Take me to this Yasaka-sama you proclaimed. I wish to meet her myself."

"Alright, A new recruit has join our cause. For now on, I will be your senpai until you become a higher rank. My name is Bishamon but everyone calls me Captain because of rank but feel free to call me senpai if you wish." He grinned and turn the other way pointing a finger at the sky. "Alright let's go, the palace is just a few minutes away, and I want you idiots back at the barracks when I get back there." He yelled at the six who responded with a chorus of "yes sir."

**xox**

They arrive in the center of the city at the palace where Yasaka lives. They walked for ten minutes, along the way Minato saw a variety of different Yokai's masking as humans or in their true forms.

They climb the steps of the palace, it gave the feel of a temple and a shrine build together with sakura trees growing within the palace.

"A beauty is it not? Yasaka-sama has an eye for traditional buildings and the like they really bring out her beauty and power."

"I won't lie, I am impress." Minato gaze at the exterior of the palace. He could even see a large Sakura tree coming out from the ceiling.

They entered the palace the inside was just as beautiful as it's exterior. Bishamon led them through the lobby and down a large hallway. Minato could feel the stares of the people looking at him and Zetsu, he heard their whispering but chose to ignore it.

Arriving at a set of large double doors they stop, Bishamon turning to face them. "Wait here really quick, let me just see if Yasaka-sama is busy or not." The two nodded Bishamon thank them before he entered the throne room.

Two minutes later the door opened showing Bishamon. "Yasaka-sama wishes an audience with you."

He ask them to follow, they enter following behind Bishamon.

The throne room was just as magnificence as the lobby there was a large window at the end of the room, the garden and parts of the city could be seen. They could see someone lying down hidden behind a red transparent curtain.

Bishamon got down on his knees his arms held out together. "Yasaka-sama I have brought you the man you wanted to see." He stood up and move to the side leaving Minato standing on the long red mat facing the suppose leader of the Yokai.

Yasaka was a young woman with golden blonde hair and matching eyes, she was dressed in a shrine maiden attire that clung tightly to her voluptuous body, behind her were nine golden fox tails with white tips and ears of the same color on her head.

"...So you're the man I have heard Bishamon talking about?" She said, her voice held a seductive tone but Minato heard a calculated one in her voice, she was examining him while seeming like she didn't care.

"Depends what have you heard about me?"

"That you hold massive amounts of power hidden within you. I felt the surge of your strength, and I found myself curious. I wanted to see who held such raw power."

"Well I'm glad you're intrigue, however I was invited by your Captain there to join your army."

"Yes, Captain Bishamon has brought this before me, he recommended that I start you off higher as your power is not befitting a low soldier."

Minato turn his head at Bishamon who nodded at him confirming she was telling the truth.

"Although I won't start you off as a fresh recruit, I must be fair to my men and not give you special treatment. I will have you start off as a Sergeant." She look to Minato seeing his reaction, seeing none she continued, "I believe it's fair and it seems you have experience with war, tell me how effectively can you command?"

"Where I came from I took part in two wars. My skills commanding an army is peerless."

"Hmm... I will have to see these skills of yours for myself one day, until then. I will have you as an officer under Captain Bishamon's unit."

"...That's fine with me. I can take the time to familiarize myself with my new surroundings." He nodded.

"...Now that, is out of the way. We should do something about where you will be staying."

She snap her fingers, a door same as the one they came in through opened up, a girl around eighteen walk in she had silver-grey hair and same colored eyes. She wore black armor and skirt with a one-sleeved kimono over it and thigh-length black boots, she also had orange with white tips ears on her head and tail.

"You summon me Yasaka-sama?" The girl bowed, she raise her head and spotted Minato, she took the time to study him but didn't comment.

"Yes I did, Lu-chan this man here is Minato, he has just join our forces today and is in need of a place to stay. I want you to escort him around the city until he finds an a place to stay, start with the western side of city first and make your way from there."

"Of course, as you command Yasaka-sama."

"Also since he is new and doesn't know where everything is. I'm placing you in charge of teaching him and keeping out of trouble. Understand Lu-chan?" He deadpanned at his leaders lack of fate in him.

"If that is what you wish Yasaka-sama then I have no complains." This girl. She is incredibly loyal, Minato said to himself.

"Off you go then, Minato-san you will start tomorrow once you have settle in, Captain show Minato to your barracks once he has found a place to stay.

"Of course Yasaka-sama it will be done."

_'Things just might be interesting around here.'_ Minato thought a smirk on his lips.

**xox**

The two walk down the busy streets of Kyoto. Minato was watching the people going through their daily routines, he also saw Yokai of different species eating or talking together. The girl that he was following who introduce herself as Lu Lingqi, was a Kitsune or fox spirit and a member of the Kitsune clan, Yasaka was the current clan head and leader of the Yokai faction.

She didn't talk much only when describing a landmark or pointing out a store or two. Minato wanted to say that she dislike him, but instead she was socially awkward. She didn't know how to interact with others unless it's Yasaka.

Minato's thoughts were halted when he heard someone yelling behind him.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

The two stop walking in a busy intersection, Minato didn't know who told them to stop however he heard a groan from Lingqi, obviously she knew who stop them.

He turn around seeing a group of men coming up to them, the leader being the one who yelled at them to stop was ahead of the men. He had black spiky hair and a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Justin?" Lingqi said a scowl on her own face.

"This has nothing to do with you Lingqi, I came to find the guy behind you." He push Lingqi aside and walk up to Minato standing a few feet from him.

"Can I help you?" Minato said lazily, not at all threaten by this guy.

"I just wanted to see what so special about you that Yasaka-sama would promote you to Sergeant when you just join us. To me, you look like someone who acts big but is not so tough."

_Too easy_, Minato said smirking already knowing the end of this argument. "So your upset that a new recruit, fresh off the streets just happens to be promoted the second he meets his new boss. And then you come looking for me, try to intimidate me by accusing me of being weak, while you put on a strong front. Pathetic, I'm not impress does everyone in this army act like you picking on new recruits just to make them seem tougher."

Every word he spoke added fuel to the already burning fire, Justin's rage deepen, his scowl freezing his face with rage and anger.

Having enough he charges Minato with a left-hook to his face, Minato ducks under his attack and punches him in the stomach.

Falling forward from lost of air. Minato the sweeps his legs from under him, falling back he then opened his palm, he thrusts Justin onto his back on the hard ground causing a crater on impact.

The dust settle and a crowd had surrounded the fight, people asking questions about what happened. Minato stood over Justin's body who was embedded deep within the pavement, you could call it an asphalt angel.

"Pathetic, a waste of my time if you are easily defeated from that." His eyes bore deep at Minato hoping to set him ablaze, Minato smirk at the defeated look on Justin's face.

"You talk big but you don't have the bite to support that barking of yours. Just remember this. It doesn't matter what ranks we are given, I don't know your rank but it's obliviously higher than my own. Yet here you are on your back in a carter with me standing over you. Even a Genin can take down Jouin, or to you a private can defeat a general, think on that."

He began walking, the crowd parting like the red sea, Justin's gang went over to help him out of the carter.

"Let's go Lingqi." She nodded and followed behind him leaving a crowd full of questions.

**xox**

"What about this one?" Lingqi had been showing Minato through hundreds of apartments or houses for sale as Yasaka's orders. They had spend the last hour in a half going through house after house, they were currently in a traditional Japanese home with tatami mats and sliding doors, it even came with a garden out back.

"I like it, there's so much space for me to move around in, it reminds me of my home when I was growing up. I'll take it."

"Very well, I'll inform Yasaka-sama that you have settle in." She stared at Minato as he inspected his new home. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, like what was that that he pull during the fight. "Minato-san?"

"Hmm..." He turn to face her he saw the stoic look on her face, her eyes held nothing, no emotion, just blankness.

"Just what was that outside, how did you do that?"

He only smiled and turn away his back facing her. "Let's just say I had interesting and painful past that cause me to become this strong." Noticing the change in the air, she stop asking questions, for now.

"Since we are on the topic, can you tell me who was that man?" He didn't care about the guy who's ass he just kick. But he felt he should at least know something about him.

"His name is Justin and I would not call him a man, he's arrogant, cocky, believes that he is the strongest in this army, and has a huge ego which has only gotten bigger since he was recently promoted to Captain." She finish her explanation crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that so... Well he shouldn't be a problem. I faced many of his type, just weaken their pride in from of a large crowd and they will back off. But enough about that." He turn around and walk to Lingqi with a smile, extending his hand. "My name is Minato Senju, and as my handler. I hope we get along well."

Lingqi smile a small smile and extended her own hand grasping her's with his. "Lu Lingqi and I would very much like that."

**xox**

"Rias-sama! Where did you run off too! This is bad. I'll be in huge trouble with Lady Gremory and my King if I don't find Rias-sama soon." Enku's face lost all color remembering the last time he return without Rias. With new vigor and fear coursing through his veins he continued his search.

Turning her head around the corner of an alley opposite to where Enku was running towards. An eight year old girl with crimson red hair that fell to her lower back, with blue-green colored eyes. For clothing she had on a simple white t-shirt and black skirt with black socks and black sneakers.

Rias Gremory, the princess of the Gremory clan as well as it's heiress, she is also the younger sister to the current Maou Lucifer, Sirzech Gremory.

Being the younger sister of a Maou seems great at first but it then gets to the point where she couldn't have any fun by herself because her parents and Onii-sama were always worry for her safety. Whenever she leaves home her Onii-sama, Sirzech sents one of his pieces to look after her, namely Enku.

Today however, she wanted to have fun without her Onii-sama's constant worrying for her safety. Giving Enku the slip when his back was turned, Rias quickly hid within an alleyway until he panics and went searching for Rias around town.

Giggling to herself on how easy it was to lose her brother's pawn, Rias rounded the corner when she bump into someone causing her to fall on her butt.

"Oww that hurt." Rias groan rubbing her sore nose, she look up to see what felt like she ran into a wall made of steel. She sees a tall handsome man with a beard, Coal-grey eyes and hair as dark as night. He had on a billowing cloak which covered his body from top to bottom. Rias also saw he was holding a sheathed katana in his left hand.

Now normally if you walk into someone who dresses strangely and has a weapon in their hand, you run.

Rias however sense no ill intent coming from him. She is a smart girl who prided herself in reading people's emotions just from reading their facial expression.

"My mistake, I was not looking where I was going, are you alright miss?" Minato offered her a hand up, which she took. The two made eye contact briefly.

_'Interesting, despite seeing my appearance this girl shows no fear. And it's not an act. Such courage for one so young.' _Rias's thoughts however were different from Minato's.

_'He doesn't know who I am? His clothing says that he's a traveler. He probably just entered the city this morning, he doesn't look scary. I wonder if..."_

"I fine thank you. Sorry for running into you like that." She greeted and apologize, Minato just shook off her apology saying it was nothing. Rias smile a beaming smile and introduce herself.

"My name is Rias, may I know your name please."

"Heh heh, so polite, very well since you honored me with your own. My name is Minato it's a pleasure to meet you Rias."

The two continued talking in the streets getting to know one another better, Minato offered to buy her lunch as to apologize and because he was hungry as well. Rias agreed happily wanting to know more about Minato, she was happy that she was spending time with him as he didn't refer to her as Rias Gremory, just Rias.

Having finish their lunches Minato said his farewells to Rias who returned the same. They walk away in opposite directions, Rias going elsewhere and Minato heading home.

As he was walking home, Minato felt as he was being followed by something or someone. Having sensed her earlier, Minato chuckle at how terrible Rias was at concealing herself from him, she didn't even suppress her high-magical reserves.

During his time off-duty when he had no work or missions, Minato readed up on the history and nature of this world he found himself in. He discovered that chakra was nonexistent in this world instead they use magic which was a different form of chakra. The user can still use the five elements such as fire. However instead of using hand signs and Jutsu's, they use what's known as magic circles

Seeing no harm Minato continued walking with Rias who still believed he had yet to see her.

Arriving at a simple two-story home with a gate up front, surrounding the home. Minato had build several homes in different locations a few being build in the underworld, for when he's station there.

Biting his thumb and drawing blood, he place it against the gate's lock. It turned and clank for a few seconds before it opened, Minato turn his head where Rias was hiding and said, "You can come inside if you like Rias, I'll serve you some tea."

Unlocking his front door, removing his sandals Minato waited a few seconds when, "Moh~ Minato-san you meanie. If you knew I was following you then why did you not say anything?" Rias pouted, her eyes glaring at Minato.

_'Cute, just like Mito when I forgot to take her to the park that one time.'_

"I'm sorry but you were having fun trying to be sneaky that I didn't want to ruin the game." Rias continued glaring at him with a mixture of anger and cuteness before long she sighed, smiling at him. "It's ok, I did have fun stalking you." She quickly close her mouth not having realize what she had said until it was too late.

Minato laugh hearing her mistake, he however had a glint in his eye that spell trouble, "Really now... While I am flattered that you took an interest in me so quickly but I going to have to decline less I'm seen as a pedo."

Rias face became as bright as her hair. She sputter against her words trying to find an answer, "N-No you got it all wrong Minato-san, I would never."

Seeing her go through several shades of the color red, Minato thought it was time to save her.

"Just kidding Rias, I know you made a mistake. It was just to good to let that past me." After saying it was a joke Rias when back to glaring at him like before calling him a 'baka' for tricking her and again. Minato found her pouting cute, he only chuckle and offered her the tea he promise which she took.

They relaxed in silences making small talk here and there. Eventually the day was ending and Minato had to get Rias home. Rias told him to escort her back to the town square when he wanted to know where she lived. He ask why, and she only said that she was with someone when he met her and that person was most likely still looking for her.

They arrived back in town Minato and Rias said their goodbyes this time. He walk away stopping behind an alley, he turn around to see a Chinese Qilin bowing at Rias's feet sobbing, while praising the Maou that he was saved, and Rias had on the most innocent of smiles that could fool even him if not careful.

Looking back once more seeing Rias walking away, Minato turn around going home, no doubt he had a mission in the morning.

**xox**

"They call themselves the Khaos Brigade, Yasaka-sama." A general wearing silver armor address his leader and commanding officer.

"From what we know the group is made up of several different races, an example would be the Devils, and even some Angels have been confirm." An elderly man with white hair, goatee, and wearing armor spoke.

"Do we know their motives?" Yasaka said speaking with seriousness and authority befitting a leader.

"No we don't, we only just receive this news yesterday ourselves."

"The group is being secretive there is not much movement coming from them, but they seem to be recruiting members to add into their forces. Some of our own men have been approach with offers to join, myself included." A bulk man with black hair and a scar running down his left eye said.

The chamber soon erupted into an uproar with men shouting at one another, while some trying to keep the peace.

Yasaka was quiet, she drown out the commotion by surrounding herself in a invisible barrier. She thought long and hard about this new information processing everything she heard thus far and coming up with a solution that seem best.

Releasing a portion of her power the chamber immediately fell silent, all eyes on Yasaka once more, she inhale to calm herself and exhale. She stared at her advisors.

"This organization is strange yes for wanting to recruit us, but smart. Targeting us by planting the seeds of distrust within our ranks. Forcing us to turn against each other."

"Yasaka-sama, I have served you and your clan since I could first walk, know that I and my people will never betray you. We will continue to serve by your side until the very end." The elderly general said.

"I and everyone in this room follow you and your orders with no hesitation. We solely serve you without fault, the men outside these walls also share our beliefs." Another officer said speaking for everyone.

The chamber was then filled of the other generals and officers with declarations of their loyalty to Yasaka who was silent among these talks.

Yasaka was taken back by the fierce loyalty her advisors and generals shown her.

"Thank you." She was touch by their kind words she was glad that she had garner such loyalty from all these different factions of Yokai. "Does anyone else know of this information?"

"We were thinking about informing the three factions but we wanted to hear your approval first."

Yasaka thought on this for three minutes until she gave her answer, she open her eyes and said, "No we are neutral and do not associate with either of the three factions. But since this was brought before me, I believe it's best to look further into. Have our scouts search the surrounding areas around the city and prepare the men for battle if things come to that. We must be ready if war is upon us.

**xox**

"Our castle of Dingtao is under attack by the Khaos Brigade, the General is requesting immediate reinforcements." A messenger spoke urgently.

Yasaka's prediction was correct when the Khaos Brigade declared war on the Yokai faction. For weeks and months, Yasaka try desperately to appease them with wealth, land, and power, she even went as far as to begging. The Khaos Brigade, however; remain vigilant and demanded that the officers and men they requested be handed over to add to their own army.

She of course, refused and war was declared. Two years of fighting and the Yokai faction had the advantage. However, while the Khao Brigade suffered with troop strength compare to Yasaka's forces they made up for it with brute force.

"So they are attacking us there? Minato!" Bishamon turn to address Minato who had been serving as a officer in his unit. "You had the opportunity to read up on the area, tell me if you were a strategist. What would you do?"

In front of the two was a map that had the entire layout of the city in Dingtao from it's three castles to it's small towns.

"If I, were in command I would sent a unit to feint an attack at Dingtao castle forcing my enemy to turn their troops there. While they are fighting the decoy unit, two separate units would appear behind Jangye castle and the enemy main camp. They would set those two locations ablaze burning our enemies provision forcing them to retreat."

"And how can we hope to counter such a strategy?"

"Sent a unit to protect Dingtao have our enemies believe we are walking into their trap. While we ambush their raiding parties before they can light the fires. Do this to the letter and they would be force to withdraw giving us the option to chase them down and kill their commander."

Bishamon put a hand under his chin going into a thinking pose. "Indeed that does sound logic, rather than draw out a battle they would seek to destroy us where it hurts and while we flee they can cut us down while our backs are turn. Very well, we will go. Minato prepare the troops we move to aid our allies at Dingtao!"

"Understood"

**xox**

Even though Minato predicted their enemies course of actions were they attack, they had fail to stop their plot. Bishamon's reinforcements had arrive late. The enemies strategy had already played out and the Youkai forces were in the midst of-

"Retreat! Retreat! The general has given the order to withdraw."

The battle was already lost when they arrived all they could do now was escape and live to fight another day.

Cutting down a soldier in front of him Minato turn to see his captain, Bishamon kicking down a soldier and using nunchucks to strike down another. The two came within ear-shot of each other.

"Minato! Go and retreat with the main unit, I'll remain as the rear guard."

"Understood!" Minato ran ahead before he stop and turn to Bishamon and said, "Captain try to come back alive if possible." He nodded at him, Minato nodded back and continued his retreat. If he had stayed he would have seen the empty smile of Bishamon before it was wiped away, he release a battle cry and charged back into hell.

As Minato made his retreat he recuse any troops who were left behind or trap within the burning buildings. Flames surround them on all sides and black smoke fill the air making it difficult to breath, he ordered them to push forward and retreat.

Going by rooftop he continued his retreat while paying close attention to any cries for help from his comrades. Stopping on top of a roof of a town square Minato spotted the rear guard fighting bravely but losing, he saw a officer get kill, the man who kill him ran to a soldier's unprotected back, and before he could kill that soldier. Bishamon appear behind his comrade and kill his would-be killer.

'_So he still alive.' _Minato saw a large army of reinforcements approaching the town square from two different directions. As if sensing them as well Bishamon ordered the men he had left to withdraw further into the burning town to draw attention away from the main unit's retreat.

He wanted to help but knew that Bishamon gave him orders to retreat, shaking his head Minato fled the market area before he was spotted.

Having escape the burning town of Dingtao. Minato arrive at the outskirts of the city where the Yokai army was retreating. Approaching a cliff he look over the ledge seeing the chaos happening below, the army had to cross through a narrow mountain road that was perfect for an ambush.

A plan that was currently in affect by the Khaos Brigade.

Looking on a ledge below he saw archers, as well as Angels shooting down light spears at the entrap army.

Frowning at how the battle had gone, even with reinforcements they still couldn't turn the tables. Left with no choice but to retreat irk Minato with annoyance at how quick they fell for the enemies ploy.

"Hmph." Smirking to himself he brought of a one-handed hand sign. "Guess I have no choice." He began a chant for an incantation while summoning the necessary chakra.

"_I had hope to stay asleep and forget the darkness of this world, however; with the world nearing destruction. I must wake up from my slumber. And bring light to this chaotic land. Many have forgotten who I am, they have forgotten my might and strength that shape an era_

_Awaken, awaken warrior of old. My power is unmatched, even the gods tremble with excitement. My power can never be contain, seal away, nor, obtain through any means. I hold massive amount of power in the palm of my hands as pure destruction. _

_Fight all who still believe they can defeat me, destroy, humiliate, crush, and dominate every last fool, they have no reason to live in this world, in my world!"_

Finishing his chant Minato then yell out "**Kai"**

**xox**

**(Underworld)**

Sitting around a round table where the four Maous currently in a meeting when a surge of power swept through the room like a strong gust of wind. Papers of important documents flew off the table onto the floor, hair was blown around leaving it in a mess. Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium look around trying to sense the surge of power they had all felt.

Sirzechs stood from his seat a foreboding look crossing his eyes, he stared up to the ceiling he himself felt the surge of power. Fear was seen in his eyes for the first time since he and his fellow Maous challenge the old Maou faction fighting against the descendants of the original Maous

**(Heaven)**

Michael sitting on his throne acting as the leader of heaven since God's death in the previous war. Standing by his side was Gabriel, his sister. The two siblings felt a strong gust of wind past like a train going a hundred miles per hour.

When it stop Michael turn to a fountain on his left that showed a live birds eye view of heaven, he saw nothing wrong or broken, he saw Angels and Exorcist all looking around trying to find where the gust of wind came from before dropping to their knees.

Michael look around him seeing cracks beginning to appear in the walls, windows, and columns in the room however it stop. Confusion was seen in the siblings eyes not knowing what to think.

"Brother?" Gabriel said softly to her brother who was quiet, his eyes close in thought.

"I know dear sister, I felt it too. Whatever it is. It's powerful."

**(Underworld)**

Azazel had trouble standing up. He brought his hands on his desk and lifted his body to stand up, sweat poured down his face like a faucet, his eyes were crinkle with fear and despair having sense the god-like power that had just past through his domain.

"What in the nine levels of hell was that power."

Standing behind Azazel was a small boy with silver hair and blue eyes who also had the look of fear but a smirk was seen on his lips. _'This power I felt. It's incredible, this is the level I must reach, who ever possess this power know, that I will find you.'_

**(Kyoto)**

"What the hell is this!" People weather civilian, soldiers, or high rank officers were brought to their knees. The power that rush through the palace was massive, so great even veterans couldn't withstand the energy they were feeling.

Yasaka and her daughter Kunou who was wearing a shrine maiden outfit with her own little touches turn to her mother, "Okaa-sama?"

Seeing Kunou's scared face. Yasaka entered her motherly mode and hug her daughter tightly all while whispering everything would be ok. She however had doubts, her own power even when she transforms into her nine-tailed fox form couldn't hold a candle to this monster she was feeling.

**(Gremory House)**

Rias was giving orders to her peerage made of her queen Akeno Himejima and her new rook Koneko Toujou.

The three girls had fear stricken faces when they felt the surge of power, the little girl Koneko was in tears at sensing the power in the air and she immediately started crying in a fetal position. Akeno got down and hug the crying girl in order to calm her down, she look up at her King seeing she was not faring any better.

Rias, frozen in fear, tears forming under her eyes. Her mouth open but no words were heard. The power she was sensing was incredible and dare she say it even greater than her brother's when he gets serious.

She then gasp when she remember something important, _'I'm going out of town and I won't be home for a few mouths. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it.' _

"Minato-san..." Rias remember that her friend whom she met two years ago said that he was leaving town because of his job that he never explain what it was. In the two years that Rias had known Minato she knew that he was friendly, caring, dependable, and fun to hang around. In the time that they knew each other Rias saw Minato as a close friend and it pained her to think that her closes friend was out there. Somewhere, whoever is releasing this monstrous power was loose as well.

**(Dimensional Gap)**

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?!" The Great Red utter in rage and confusion seeing all the different rips and ripples in the Dimensional Gap. Time and Space were being disrupted by this river, no ocean of power in the air.

Soon the rips began reforming leaving the Gap as it was before the outbreak. Looking around the Great Red saw that the Dimensional Gap was back to the way it was with no holes to speak of.

"Whew that was a close one, but still what was that power I felt? In no way was that a Maou or one of the other factions leaders even the other Dragons like Tannin was never this strong. So who was it that release so much power? What do you say about this?"

He got no response from whoever he was talking to, "Oi! Ophis are you asleep up there or I'm I talking too myself again?!" On top of the Great Red riding on his back was a small girl. The girl Ophis was looking up trying to understand what was happening. What was that power that she felt. "I must find, whoever is releasing. This power."

"Aye, are you even listening?!"

"Baka Red, quiet." A tick mark appear on Great Red's head before he began flying once more to cool his anger, all the while the Apocalypse Dragon and Dragon God thought on what to do about these changing circumstances.

**(With Minato)**

A swirling blue tornado of blue chakra that took the form of wisp smoke spun around Minato hiding his features. In a blast of wind the swirling mass was push away fading into the air, however the suffocating pressure was still present.

Minato was seen with no changes in his appearance except his eyes were closed. Slowly opening his eyes. Minato's once Coal-grey colored eyes were now a brilliant blue, full of power.

Crouching down he jumped high into the air heading back to the city.

Landing on a rooftop with no problem except for the small crater he look down seeing the city still in flames, he wondered how he should begin when he remember something his father taught him years ago.

**(Flashback)**

Unclasping his hands Minato sighed and look at his handiwork, three full grown trees sprouted out of the areas he marked with an 'X' reaching as high as the sky.

"Excellent work Minato." Turning around he saw his father Hashirama walking towards him with a smile, waving at him. "Thank you Father but I fear. I'm no where near your level."

"Haha, that's alright Minato no need to push yourself to become as strong as me. It takes hard work and years of training. Just look at me and Madara we have been training since we were your age and look at us now." Minato smile hearing his father say this, so he too can still be as strong as his father and Madara-sensei.

"Now since you been doing so well lately. How's about I teach you another Jutsu's?"

"Of course Father, I'm ready for anything."

"Haha, that's the spirit Minato. Alright then, pay close attention as this attack is difficult to control but I know you will get it eventually. It's call...

**(Flashback)**

"**Senpuu: Mokuton: Furenji kojo!" **Bursting from the ground were numerous large spike fill roots tearing up the city as they rampaged across the town. **"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" **Coming out of his back standing behind him were ten clones made of wood. "You know where you are needed, now go!"

They quickly took off going to surrounding areas in the city. Minato ready another set of hand signs seeing his clones having used their own Mokuton style attacks.

Stopping on his last hand sign Minato felt through his chakra his Mokuton clones stopping on the same hand sign as him. Taking a deep breath he shouted, "**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" **Releasing a large volume of flames from his mouth, the flames burn through the large roots using them as bridges to travel around the city.

The fire was much larger than the previous one that spell their defeat. The cries of the enemy army could be heard through the 'cracking' of the flames.

"There you are!" A Fallen Angel yelled out from his spot in the sky throwing a colored light spear towards Minato.

"Pathetic." Disappearing from sight. The Fallen Angel widen his eyes looking aimlessly for his opponent.

He then felt a searing pain in his stomach and warm liquid pouring down his legs. Looking down he saw Minato with a smirk holding the very spear he threw at him.

"I'm returning this back to you."

Letting go of the spear the Fallen Angel fell backwards into the scorching flames below.

"Hmph. Fool, did you really think you could get the jump on me? Oh well, you are dead now and I have some more fools to trample on." He look around seeing the enemy army taking to the roof tops avoiding the flames below. "So you wish to dance too? Very well hopefully you can keep up the pace."

"**Mokuton: Haru no shukaku no Jutsu!" **Those standing on the rooftops were not prepare for the giant trees that suddenly grew from under their feet, the trees continued growing and growing. Finishing his next set of hand signs Minato puff his cheeks with air, **"Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!"** Spewing out several fireballs shape like dragon heads they hit the fully grown trees igniting them on fire creating a massive explosion inside killing those who were captured.

Seeing movement to his right he sees a survivor who survive the burning inferno and was trying to escape by air. He smirk and yelled out, "Where do you think you are going!"

Confuse by his words, the Khaos member turn around and widen his eyes seeing another Minato with the side of a Grey-colored rib cage and arm holding a sword. The clone then slash his arm downwards which controls the Susanoo arm and brought the Khaos member back down to earth, dead.

"Hmph. Pathetic, we were losing to these guys? Whatever, time to find the commander and win this battle." Disappearing again heading off to find the enemies commander.

**xox**

Entering the city through Dingtao castle was the Yokai main unit. Having seen the flames burning from where they were, as well as the giant trees that grew out of no where. They decided to return and assist whoever was fighting.

Bishamon who was fighting as the rear guard was amidst the group, covered in some burn marks but other than that he was ok. He too had seen the trees and towerl of fire when making his escape. Confused at what he was seeing. He quickly regroup with the main army and followed them back to the city.

Speaking of which, the city of Dingtao was the aftermath of a warzone. The fire was no longer burning leaving in it's wake was a burned towns and castles which suffered major damages being the cause of the fire. The lingering smell of smoke was not as heavy as it was when it was burning but it was still unpleasant to smell.

Footsteps were heard coming towards them from the smoke, the soldiers prepare for a fight but were stop by Bishamon who told them it was Minato. He had sense him walking towards them through the smoke.

The smoke blew away revealing it was indeed Minato, he had no scratches or tears in the robes he was wearing, his eyes had return back to their normal Grey. He slowly walk towards the group who were shock on seeing him. Stopping in front of Bishamon who widen his eyes at seeing Minato having thought that he had been kill during the fighting when he couldn't find him among the soldiers.

"M-Minato...?"

He said nothing but reach into his ninja pouch, pulled out a green scroll and handed it to him. Bishamon was confused when he heard Minato say, "A gift. Good to see your still alive, Captain." He walked past the crowd disappearing within the castle.

Bishamon opened the scroll seeing it was a sealing scroll, he was about to pour his magic into the scroll to reveal it's contents when he saw, written on the bottom right, _"I present you the head of the enemy commander, you're welcome."_

Looking back at where Minato enter the castle from. Bishamon was thinking if he should report his discovering to Yasaka or respect Minato's wishes and say nothing about what happen here today.

**xox**

Night, after leaving the battlefield of Dingtao. Minato teleported himself to his home in the underworld.

He suffered no injuries what's so ever when he unlock his first limiter. However something about today was bothering him and he didn't know what it was.

Deciding to deal with it in the morning, he quickly changed out of his robes. He put on a black kimono and fell asleep.

The following morning Minato sense some activity outside the gate to his home. Raising his head from his pillow he close his eyes and concentrated, he smile at the magic power he was sensing. Removing the covers over his body he left his room, he arrived at the front door pushing on the button near the door. He heard the creaking of the front gate slowly opening, he unlocked the front door grasping the handle and opened the door. He grunted at the body that ran into his stomach and small arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

Looking down he sees the crying face of Rias, his features soften at seeing her defenses broken and in a mess. Putting a hand on her cheek he said softly. "Why are you crying Rias?"

Wiping away her tears with the back of her arm, she look up and said, "M-Minato-san, I th-thought that you-"

"...Shh shh, it's okay. I'm here and well, just let it out." Rias nodded her head on his chest and cried. No longer holding back her tears. Now he remembered why he felt something was wrong.

Rias. She, as well as the other factions must have felt his release of power yesterday. Meaning he should be expecting a audience with his leader, Yasaka.

But for now he could worry about that another day, right now he needed to comfort his crying friend who in the past two years they have known each other. Rias had brought him happiness with her smiles and easygoing attitude. Putting his hands on her shoulders squeezing them softly. Rias look up at Minato's smiling face. Going down on his knees he wrapped the crying girl in a warm embrace. Rias unexpecting this action, blush. "Minato-san..."

"Ara Ara~ Rias. So this is your special friend that you have been seeing." Looking behind Rias shoulder Minato saw two girls standing outside his front door. The first girl had black hair tied in a ponytail by a orange ribbon.

The second girl was a petite girl with white hair with side bangs and a black cat hairpin in her hair with hazel eyes.

"Akeno!" Turning back at Rias who untangle herself from his embrace, her face was as red as her hair covered in a blush. She waved her hands in front of her in a frantic manner sputtering over her words.

"I-It's not what you think. Minato-san is just a-"

"Your lover, Ara Ara~ Rias. I didn't know you would be the type of girl interested in those older than you."

Akeno brought a hand up to her lips. Laughing behind said hand.

"Now Akeno, may I remind you who you are talking to." Rias fired back, a red aura beginning to be seen around her body.

"Hmm, perhaps I need to be reminded, Rias, I seem to have forgotten." Akeno said with a warm pleasant smile, eyes closed and a yellow-golden aura appearing around her.

The two girls had on pleasant smiles on their faces but the aura around them destroyed the calm atmosphere. Minato was about to stop them, but then he sense someone next to him.

Turning to his side he saw the small girl with white hair looking at him. She was reading him like trying to solve a puzzle. "You're warm."

Raising a single eyebrow at her statement, which was heard by the two girls who approach them. Their earlier argument forgotten.

"What do you mean, Koneko?" Rias ask the small girl that was her Rook.

"He feels warm, thats all I can say." She replied in a monotone voice.

Rias and Akeno look at each other and shrugged not knowing what to think. They were brought from their thoughts by Minato who cleared his throat.

"How about I make you girls some breakfast and we can continue introducing ourselves." He offered and the girls immediately accepted.

**xox**

The morning was interesting if he could say, Minato had cooked a big breakfast for himself and the three girls. He had introduced himself as the friend Rias probably mention which resulted in more teasing from Akeno to her King.

The two girls who accompanied Rias introduce themselves as her peerage. Akeno, her Queen and Koneko who Rias had obtain not long ago was her Rook. Rias then gave a brief history on the Evil Piece Systems used by Devils. Minato found it interesting and promise to read more about this system.

The four spent the morning talking and teasing on Akeno's side until Rias who had told her parents she was shopping had to return home less her brother send one of his pieces. Bidding farewell, the girls left with smiles on their faces especially Akeno and Koneko who enjoyed Minato's company and wanted to come by again tomorrow.

**xox**

Entering Yasaka's palace in Kyoto. Minato was call by Bishamon saying that Yasaka wanted to see him immediately.

As he made his way to the throne room inside the palace, Minato thinking about how he has been hidden for so long without the world knowing who he was. He planned to rectify this soon, perhaps he can recreate his clan as well as the Uchiha, to honor his friend and wife who gave him the gift of sight once more.

Reaching the large double doors, he stop, placing his hand on the handle. Minato close his eyes and sense the different magic signatures that were behind the door, he could sense Yasaka's large reserves, he could also sense his Captain's and Lingqi's as well.

Slightly opening the door the crowd turn to see Minato's Grey-colored eyes, opening the door further the crowd grew anxious. He pay them no mind except Yasaka who sat on her usual throne in the back of the room, a sad smile was seen on her visage.

Stopping at the center of the room, ten feet away from Yasaka's throne. Getting down on one knee and placing his arm across his chest like a knight would when addressing his King. "You called for me, my lady."

"...Yes, I have Minato-kun." He raise an eyebrow at her change of suffix for him but didn't say anything.

"Recently I have received Captain Bishamon's report regarding the battle at Dingtao."

He look into the crowd on his left and spotted his Captain who refuse to meet his gaze. "He said in his report that he gave you the order to retreat and regroup with the main unit. Is this correct?"

Saying nothing except bowing his head in her direction confirm his answer. "Instead of retreating as you were order to do, you instead disobey your commanding officer and return to the battlefield and proceeded to attack the enemy army, alone."

Minato's chuckle held no humor, his smile was empty as he address the crowd. "Everything that you have readed so far is true, my lady. I indeed disobey my Captains orders, in order to engage the enemy to savage our victory." The crowd was confused and unable to understand what he meant. He smirk and said condescending, "Before we left for Dingtao. I had predicted the enemies movements believing where they would attack and where we should counter them. If everything went as I thought would happen and we successfully held off their attack, then the battle would have been won and we would have suffered less loss. However; we arrived late and the enemy had already executed their strategy. Had they waited until we arrived the battle would have gone smoothly but idiots will be idiots and think with their swords in hand rather their brains that occupy their heads."

The surrounding officers growled in anger at being disrespected and for disrespecting Yasaka talking with such arrogance.

"But I'm not the type of man to make useless arguments and complains. So, I will make no excuses. I will accept any punishment my Captain has planned however since this was brought before you, my lady. I will graciously accept any judgement. In fact..." Silently activating his Sharingan, using Kamui he summon a katana to appear on Yasaka's lap who like everyone else in the room were shocked on how Minato perform such an act.

"If you so desire, you may take my head as retribution."

The crowd was shock at the bold declaration not expecting such a reply. Lu Lingqi voice her disapproval. "Wait, Yasaka-sama you can't-" She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, looking back into the stern face of Bishamon who eyes were serious different from his normal hot-blooded self. He shook his head once, Lingqi look back seeing Yasaka standing up.

Yasaka said nothing, her eyes cold as a blizzard unsheathed the katana and slowly approach the kneely Minato. Closing his eyes in preparations. Minato silently waited for Yasaka to cross the distances of her throne to him. He made no effort to defend himself having accepted his judgement.

Stopping in front of Minato, Yasaka stared down at the bowed head of Minato for ten seconds. She raised the katana above the right side of her head, diagonally. With determination in her eyes she swung. The crowd including Lingqi gasped in fright.

Hearing the crowds gasps, Minato waited for death to claim him. When he heard the clattering of a sword hitting the ground he open his eyes only to widen at Yasaka embracing him in a hug, tears falling from her eyes holding onto to him dearly.

"Please..." Hearing her weak and defenseless voice crushed Minato's heart at seeing her react this way. "Don't make me kill you Minato-kun. You have done nothing wrong to be punish." Pulling herself to stared into his Grey-colored orbs.

"You are not in trouble of any kind, although you disobeyed your Captain. But it was due to this that you save dozens of lives that would have perish had you not acted. I didn't call you here to punish you, but to reward you."

Pulling herself and Minato to their feet she untangle herself from his arms and smile warmly at him. "For the bravery and valor you perform on the battlefield, I, Yasaka wish to reward you Minato."

Minato didn't know what to say he had fully expect his Captain or one of the other officers to tell Yasaka of the power he released yesterday, but to be rewarded instead was confusing.

He chuckled looking back at Yasaka, "Your kindness holds no bounds, my lady. That you would reward me. I will not decline. I wish for timed leave from the army to the human world."

"Done and I will send a crew to build you a house of your choosing."

"...This was drop onto my lap so unexpectedly. I will have to get back too you for my other wishes."

"Of course, take as long as you need. And Minato-kun." She look at him with hope in eyes, "Can I continue to count on your continued support and loyalty?"

Minato said nothing, he got down on one knee as he had done before. "If you are the one asking, my lady, then I shall promise on my honor as a warrior that you have my unwavering loyalty."

She place a hand on his shoulder and a hand under his chin, bringing his eyes to her's, "Thank you."

**xox**

**(Timeskip)**

_'How did everything fall apart,' _Rias said to herself looking into the mirror she was standing in front of showing her wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

Yes today was the day Rias Gremory dreaded since she was first told of it when she was five.**(Just making it up don't quote me.)** her marriage proposal to the one guy she couldn't tolerate, hates with a burning passion, and the last person she even think of marrying. Today was her arranged marriage to Riser Phenex.

It all started with the school in the human world she attends, Kouh academy become co-ed. She was a third year student and alongside her were, her peerage members who were enrolled in the same school in different years except for her Queen Akeno who was third year as well.

She met a second year student known as Issei Hyoudou who she readed on possibly having a Scared Gear. He was later kill by a Fallen Angel named Raynare who left after she had done the deed, Rias approach the dying boy and revived him as a Devil and a pawn of her peerage. When Issei finally unlocked his Scared Gear imagine her surprise when his was one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear.

From there he met a nun named Asia who also had a Scared Gear but was working with the Fallen Angels, unknown to her. Issei, her Knight Kiba, and Koneko stage a rescue to save the nun only to arrive late. Asia had had her Scared Gear taken by Raynare and died from the lost of her Scared Gear, Issei full of rage from Asia's death manage to fully unlock his Scared Gear and defeated Raynare. Rias arrived soon after and using a Bishop piece she revived the fallen nun with her Scared Gear in tact, the Fallen Angel Raynare was no where to be seen.

After the battle at the church things quieted down for a time and school resume as normal. However it all change, when Riser Phenex, Rias's fiance showed up in the human world. During the chaos that inciting, Grafiya the head maid of the Gremory household suggested a rating game between Rias and Raiser.

Rias and her peerage with permission from her best friend Sona who was the school council president skip school for two weeks to train in the mountains in preparations for her first rating game against Riser. But even with all the training and strategies they thought up, Rias was still a novice and was defeated by Riser and with his victory, the wedding day came sooner and will go on without further interruptions.

Present day; the day Rias never look forward too had finally arrive, wiping away any tears lingering. It wouldn't be good to show weakness to the crowd. She was a Gremory and she had the pride of one, she could not show weakness to anyone or anything. Sighing for the hundred time she activated a Gremory Magic Circle beneath her feet and teleported to the ceremony.

**xox**

Within the ballroom of the Phenex household was packed full of nobles and those of power from two of the great Maous, Sirzech Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan to the patriarch and matriarch of both the Gremory and Phenex household and other nobles from the seventy-two pillar families. Among the crowd of nobles all dress up were the members of Rias's peerage, all except for Asia.

"This is so unfair! How come Buchou has to marry that guy when she doesn't even like him." Her pawn Issei said trying but failing to keep his anger in check.

"Ise-kun now is not time to be losing your cool remember Riser was kind enough to let us attend Buchou's wedding despite losing the Rating Game." Kiba whisper in Issei's ear calming him down not wanting to cause a scene, let alone thrown out.

"Quiet down Issei-sempai." Koneko said in her normal monotone but if you look closely you could see she was visibly disappointed as well but refuse to blow a fuse like her perverted sempai.

"She right you know... we are all honored guest and we should act as such." Turning around they spotted Sona also in formal attire and a young man Issei had never met before coming their way.

"Hello again everyone, my name is Sairaorg Bael, I'm Rias's cousin." Sagirong introduce himself to Ria's peerage.

"It good to see you again Sairaorg-sama." Akeno bowed respectably to Sairaorg who brush away her greeting saying it was nothing.

"It's good to see as well Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and- Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know your name." He apologize to Issei.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou or as you may know him better as the Red Dragon Emperor, holder of the Boosted Gear." Sona introduce Issei to Sairaorg who had a light of recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, now I remember, your the Issei that I heard about. Listen when the wedding is over we should fight sometime. I really like to see for myself just how strong the new Red Dragon Emperor is." Sairaorg proposed to Issei who all of the sudden got a chill down his spine but still manage to agree to Sairaorg's challenge.

Then all the conversations were silence by the torrent of red-orange flames taking shape at the altar. Soon the flames dissipated revealing Riser in an elegant white tux follow by his younger sister Ravel and the remaining members of his peerage all wearing formal wear.

"Everyone I like to welcome and thank you for attending the wedding of myself, Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory which will then join our two homes as one and promise the continued cycle of pure-blooded Devils being born." The audience clapped in joy more so than others, quieting the crowd Raiser continued. "And without further ado. I liked everyone to meet my bride and soon-to-be wife, Rias Gremory." Stretching his arm to the right, a Gremory Magic Circle appear going down vertically revealing Rias in her wedding dress.

She open her eyes seeing her brother smiling at her with Grayfia standing behind him also sending a small smile towards her. Continuing to scan the room she spotted her father and mother waving at her with smiles, she waved back with a smile of her own although it was forced, lastly Sona and her Cousin Sagirong smiled at her, did she spot her peerage all smiling at her clearly they were forced. Since they lost the Rating Game her servants blamed themselves for not helping her in her time of need when she had helped them with their own problems in the past.

Scanning the room once more she smiled at all her friends and family, as well as all the guest. "Now let us begin this joyous union." Riser said to the crowd and another round of applause were heard.

Now completely out of options, time, and no contingency plan. Rias finally accepted her fate, It seems her Destiny was to be marry to Riser when she had already promise herself to another. Seeing her fate was sealed she said in her head one name that came to mind filled with regret and sadness, _'Minato-san...'_ Turning back around she reach for Riser's hand.

**Boom!**

Suddenly an explosion was heard within the ballroom but no damage could be seen, meaning that it must have came from-

**Boom!**

Another explosion threw Rias's and Riser feet apart from each other they both look around, people from the crowd some having fallen down or on their knees grabbing hold of a table or another guest to keep themselves upright. Everyone scanned the room wondering where those two explosions came from.

"Girls, I want you to search for what's causing those explosions and bring-" Before Riser could finish giving his orders to his peerage, the double doors that led into the ballroom were violently opened by a few Phenex guards that flew in unconscious landing on their backs.

No one made a sound not even breath, wondering what was happening. Then the sound of footsteps were heard coming from the exit. The lights to the hallway had been shut off leaving everyone in suspense at the padding of steel boots approaching ever so slowly.

"I told you to step aside politely and you refused. You only have yourselves to blame for not heeding my warning." A deep, and masculine voice was heard coming from the darkness. No one having heard the voice didn't know who it could be, but Rias, Akeno, and Koneko knew who this person was just from hearing his voice alone. Soon all doubt and trouble that was plaguing Rias's heart was gone in an instant. Now she felt relief, joy, and above all else happiness at hearing his voice again after so long. Brilliant smiles grew on Rias, Akeno, and Koneko's faces leaving those who saw their smiling faces dumbfounded.

The figure finally reach the end of the hallway and could now be seen by everyone.

Seeing that it was indeed him. Rias cried tears of joy at seeing him again, not caring who heard her she loudly call out, "Minato-san!"

Everyone who knew Rias weather family or friends, were confused on who this man was that brought her so much happiness. Age wise he look like he could be her father.

Standing at the entrance was indeed Minato not much had change except for his attire, which couldn't be seen over his high-collared white cloak. **(The cloak Byakuya is currently wearing in the Bleach manga) **and the vertical scar on his lips. He look around seeing faces most he has yet to meet, like the man with crimson hair who was probably Rias's older brother, to the familiar faces of Akeno, Koneko, and Rias.

"I apologize for my tardiness." He said cutting through the tense atmosphere he created earlier. No longer able to contain his patient with this man who was ruining his marriage to Rias. Riser exploded in rage, fire surrounded his body burning everything around him. Rias had already put distance between them before he release his power.

"You! Just who do you think you are barging into this party uninvited and knocking out the guards I had placed." Riser demanded flames dancing around his skin but in no way was he in any pain.

Smirking at this Minato turn to face Riser who mentally took a step back at seeing that smirk on Minato's face. He began speaking, "I'm Rias Gremory's guardian." He declare boldly instigating more gasp from the audience including Rias's parents and brother who stared at both Rias then Minato going back and forth between the two.

"Guardian? Just who exactly are you and why are you here."

Soon giggling was heard, at first everyone believe Minato to be laughing, but strangely it was not him laughing but Rias, hand to her lips giggling like she had just heard the worlds funniness joke and trying not to throw herself on the floor.

"You see Riser," Attention was brought back to Minato who was still smirking, "Before I left home for a time. Rias came to my home in the human world, she was sad when I told her that I would be leaving for a while. So to make it up too her I gave her a necklace that I was planning to give to her on her next birthday. This necklace reacts to ones mood by pulse depending on how fast the wearer's heart rate goes."

Rias reached into the front of her dress momentarily digging through her cleavage before pulling out a red gem tied by a black cord. **(Tsunade's necklace only the gem is red) **"That necklace she's wearing constantly emitted the emotions sadness, regret, depression, and lastly guilt. These emotions she was feeling were then transfer to me and that's. When I had to come back and fix whatever brought her these negative emotions. So..." He pointed at Riser with his index finger raise.

"Riser Phenex, I challenge you for the hand of Rias's Gremory." Another round of gasp were heard as everyone was shock not able to understand what was happening. "You and me will fight one-on-one and the victor will get one request, if I win then this wedding is over and your contract to marry Rias is terminated."

"And what do I get if I win." Riser said all smug with his arms crossed, his arrogance returning.

"Then you're free to marry Rias and I will not stop you." Rias unable to find her voice covered her lips with both hands looking at Minato concernly. "Alright now we're getting somewhere, I agree to this bet." He walk down from the altar, "Let's wait while the arena gets ready prepare to lose- Wait, I never ask for your name?"

"Minato, you'll have to beat the rest out of me."

"Who cares I don't even what to know your full name. Anyways just say your goodbyes to Rias cause she soon will be mine." With that he walk away towards his peerage.

Minato walked towards Rias peerage, he grunted in slight discomfort as almost immediately was he attacked by Koneko and Akeno who wrapped him in a bear-hug crushing his ribs. It only got worse when Rias, picking up the bottom of her wedding dress, sprinting his way and wrapping him in a even tighter embrace.

"You're back, You're finally back!" Rias said tears of joy falling from her eyes, a smile on her visage.

"We have miss you for so long Minato-sama. Please don't leave us again, don't leave me." Akeno not one to show tears was openly crying greatly confusing the other members of Rias peerage.

"Nii-chan... you're home." Koneko as well couldn't hold back.

Minato stared at the three bawling their eyes out on his chest and waist respectively. He knew they would miss him greatly when he finally return but seeing them breakdown it must have had a hard effect on them.

Pulling himself free from their hold. He look at them up and down seeing as they are no longer the ten year old girls he met years ago. But beautiful young women and dare he say it drop dead sexy **(in case Rias and Akeno)** "I'm ashamed in myself at not seeing how beautiful you girls turn out, especially you Rias, you look amazing in that wedding dress."

He got the desired affect as the girls including Koneko blush at his honestly. Rias was about to say something in reply when she felt his hand on her head softly ruffing her hair, like he had done many times when she was still a kid. "Don't worry anymore_ hime_, as your guardian. I will end this all in an instant." Removing his hand from her head Minato moved past her going towards the glowing Magic Circle placed in the center of the room, Riser was already standing on his sending a smug smirk at Minato who ignore it and stood on his own Magic Circle. A bright light emulated the room before it died down revealing the two had disappeared.

**xox**

Appearing in a colosseum with a red sky and parts of the land floating in mid air, Minato addressed his surroundings. He look at Riser seeing that smug smirk never leaving his face.

"Tell me before we began. Why are you so adamant on marry Rias?"

"Why not have you seen the curves on her body."

"Thats not what I meant but I won't waste my time talking to you. Instead I will simply have to destroy you until fear is the only emotion you feel."

"Haha, you're a riot if you think acting and talking tough will get you anywhere. The Phenex family is the strongest in the underworld, allow me to show you why." He shouted releasing his flames he had released before.

Having never heard the announcement to begin or Riser was hoping to get the first hit he didn't know. Minato decided to stand where he was and see Riser prove his claim of being the strongest.

Seeing Minato not moving Riser took full advantage of his opponent's defenses being dropped. Pouring flames onto his closed right hand he held it up to his face and launched himself using his flames at his feet like a rocket.

Still not moving from where he stood Minato simply brought his hands together as if to pray. Seeing the gesture Riser immediately stop his attack and jump back putting distance between them.

"Sorry was that bad?" Minato brought his arms to his side once more a smirk on his visage, Riser not having taken kindly to the joke grew angrier. Releasing his flame-like wings from his back he threw a large fireball at Minato, and like before refuse to move.

Riser was just about to call his victory when the unthinkable happen, his fireball was feet away from hitting Minato suddenly shot towards the sky. Believing his eyes were playing tricks on him he fired another fireball and again the same with the first one. He launch another and another, until he lost count and was starting to feel fatigue but his Phoenix regeneration quickly brought him back up.

The whole time he was chucking fireballs at Minato not one hit it's mark, it's as some force was throwing them off balance and sending them somewhere, in this case the sky.

"Are you done? Because I believe I have the floor." Minato calmly said with boredom in his voice not taking Riser seriously. Which irk Riser to no end to be look down upon when he was easily at the top.

Minato smirk, it seems he's already forgotten one thing. "Alright then let's see you dodge this." Holding up an opened palm, sparks of yellow electricity began forming over his hand and conjoining with each other, soon a small ball of yellow electricity which jolt every few seconds was in his hand.

"**Raiton: Shokku!" **He threw the ball at Riser who dodged it.

_'Got you.'_ Going through a set of fast hand signs he called out, **"Mokuton: Monku o warau no Jutsu!" **Three sets of wooden arms grew from the stone earth rushing towards Riser who having never seen a wood based attack couldn't react in time to dodge or defend. He was captured in their clutches unable to free himself.

"Now this is interesting." Minato added seeing Riser captured, "In my spare time, I like to read and one of the subjects I readed up on were the Phenex family. Known for their relations with the Phoenix having the never-ending flames and the regeneration of one as well. I was always told that their regeneration powers are so great that they may as well be called immortals. Is that correct?"

"What if it is." Riser trying to free himself from the wooden arms.

"Well I'm curious to see if that claim is true or not. Do you mind helping me with this?"

"And what are you going to do, hit me with another weak lighting attack?"

"No I was thinking to use that." He pointed up into the sky Riser following his finger seeing the darken clouds. Soon rain began to fall onto the colummisum, Riser look at the rain falling on his face wetting his clothing but nothing else was happening, he look at Minato. "What? Water from the rain, that's your big attack. Hahaha, you'll need more than this if you are going to defeat a Phenex."

Riser wanted to laugh more at this failed attempt of defeating him but he heard nothing from Minato, not a sigh of defeat or a curse of "Damn" or "Shit". So why was he so silent. Looking back he was frighten by the cold and empty smile on Minato's lips. And his eyes, could someone's eyes be so empty?

"I never said the rain would finish you off." Just then thunder was heard booming in the distance coming dangerously closer, then lighting was seen jumping from cloud to cloud.

"This is where I say checkmate. When I held up my hands as if to pray instead I created a small invisible tornado of wind to circle around me. It was use to redirect any attacks such as your fireballs to any directions that I say, in this case. I was aiming for the skies above."

Blue electricity gather around his left palm coating it in layer of blue lighting, slowly walking back a couple feet until he deem it safe. Minato turn around lifting his arm that had lighting surging around his hand to the sky. And as if the heavens were answering his call the sky parted and a large blue beast made of lighting appeared roaring causing cracks to form in the stone of the colummisum.

"This is what I wish to use to test your regeneration powers, lets just see how great the Phenex immortally holds up."

"Now be gone... with the Thunderclap!"

"**Raiton: Kirin!" **Bringing his outstretched arm down the lighting beast followed after aiming for Riser who couldn't even scream in time before he was in engulf whole.

**xox**

As soon as Minato and Riser teleported to the arena, monitors were brought up showing a live screening of the fight. Everyone including Sirzech and Serafall were impress how calm and collected Minato was through out the fight not once falling for Riser's taunts, and using his own fire against him to summon those thunderclouds was genius.

From what they could gather about Minato... he like to used his opponents strengths against them, and learning that he likes to read. Such as learning about the Phenex families regeneration power that very well made them immortal was frighting, and that lighting beast he summon just what was that?

Ever since the fight started Rias never lost her smile, she knew how strong Minato was from the times he showed her some things he can do such as creating fire in his hand to generating lighting. She would never forget the look of priceless on Akeno's face when she heard and saw with her own eyes how strong Minato's lighting was compare to her holy lighting.

When Riser threw the first fireball she already knew that the fight was over, and she was proved correct when the fireballs were aimed for the skies above and when Minato tricked Riser into moving only to be captured it was all over. It's just like he said. "Checkmate."

**xox**

The smoke and dust cleared revealing the colummisum in ruins, one side of the arena was nonexistent, just a large opening. Stones were upturn and columns had fallen into the stands or the arena itself. In other words the place had seen hell, as if a millions battles took place that involve cannons and lighting from Zeus himself.

A groan was heard barely a whisper but heard nonetheless. The dust reveal an unharmed Minato with no dirt or grime on his cloak and next to him, lying face down, groaning in pain was Riser. He was slowly regeneration from taking a direct hit from **Kirin** but he will be feeling that in the morning definitely.

"So you survived, in an enormous amount of pain but survived."

Riser slowly raise his head having heard if barely as his hearing was not all that great at the moment.

He saw Minato moving his lips but no words were heard, he wondered what he was saying only for his eyes to widen when Minato pull out a black katana from within his cloak. He held it over his head like an executioner would. His eyes never left the cold ones of Minato who showed no emotion in what he was about to do.

"It's over Riser." He brought his sword down aiming for his neck. Riser closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel appeared from a Phenex Magic Circle, her wings of fire out and her arms outstretched acting like a shield. A look of determination on her face. Minato only raised an eyebrow at this young girl who must be Riser's little sister.

Having stopped the blade inches away from Ravel's own throat who even then still didn't lose her composure, fear was seen in her eyes but she still refuse to move.

"You... what's your name?" Minato lowered his zanpakuto sheathing away, Ravel no longer having a sword at her neck sighed in relief before staring up at Minato who was looking at her with his piercing Grey eyes.

"M-My name is Ravel Phenex." She said a lump in her throat from when her head was nearly chop off.

"Even after everything your brother has done, did. You would still protect him? Why I may ask."

Feeling new confidence rushing through her body, Ravel look back at Minato determination clear in her eyes.

"No matter what Riser had done or what he did, I can still forgive him. He may be an arrogant, smug, and at times an asshole. But he's still my brother and I'm his little sister, no matter how angry he makes me, I can never hate him." During her speech she never felt Minato placed his hand on her head.

It was when she finish did she realize what he was doing, looking into his eyes showing a strange warmth that calm her nerves and sooth her heart did she hear him say, "That's all. I wanted to know, despite all of your brothers flaws you still come to his rescue. That's how siblings should be to look after one another. You oddly remind me of my own little brother and sister." His smile while sad and bitter still retain warmth that brought a red hue to Ravel's face from seeing it.

Minato shook his head to rid of any lingering thoughts. "Due to the bravery you showed in wanting to protect your brother. I will not kill him." A look of relief came onto Ravel's face from hearing this.

"Hopefully this is a wake up call for your brother who should change his outlook on life less he wants me to kick his ass again... And remember Ravel to always love your siblings no matter what they do or end up becoming. Because you'll live to regret it."

She nodded her head and with Raiser arm around her shoulder she took off. Soon the space they were in began breaking down. Minato's body broke apart revealing many black crows cawing, flapping their wings..

The space was destroyed and both parties found themselves back in the ballroom. Ravel carrying her unconscious brother to his room with members of his peerage following close behind. The crows flew around the room for a bit before they reform themselves back together. Rias was standing in front of Minato as the crows finish forming back into physical form.

Minato seeing who was standing in front of him smiled and bowed down on one knee with his right arm over his chest and heart.

"_Hime,_ you need not worry any longer. Your marriage to Riser Phenex has been terminated." Minato had expected that she give him words of praise or a kiss on the forehead but he didn't expect Rias to throw herself into his arms and kiss him full on the lips.

If he was saying this right then this was Rias's first kiss. Although it was her first kiss. Minato had to say she was not entirely a novice, probably from reading too many of her mangas and watching her animes.

She pulled back with a small blush adorning her face, "That was I first kiss, please cherish it."

Minato only smile warmly and bowed his head again, "You are too kind, _hime._ I will cherish this gift you have given me until the day I die."

Although the engagement was cancel. The party still continued as normal, the Gremory and Phenex's still kept their alliance when he saw them discussing about something. He'd worry about that later right now he had some catching up to do. Old friends to reacquaint with.

**xox**

"I take it, the main unit has return to the capital?" Minato was in his compound Yasaka's workers built for him in the human world all those years ago. He was sitting down on one of his leather couches in his living room talking to a hologram of Lu Lingqi.

"Yes, after your departure we all made haste back to the capital."

"Again, I'm sorry I left you all behind."

"It's alright, no one holds it against you as we already knew where you were going. However your royal guards were disappointed that they couldn't join you."

"I know. I need to make it up too them at a later date, inform them that they are free to drop by my home in the human world when they wish."

"I have already informed them, they will be there within the week."

"Excellent, thank you for the report Lu-chan. I'll see you when I can."

Lingqi bowed her head with a hand over her left breast, "I'm glad to be of service, I will see you at the end of the week. Until then, take care Minato-_Shōgun_**(General)**." The transmission was cut off and Lingqi's hologram disappeared.

Having heard that his army had safety reach the capital. Minato sighed in relief, he felt bad that he had to abandon his men but had he arrive any later than he would have failed to stop the wedding. Work aside, he was going to take a nice long bath and take a nap. He had nothing better to do then go to sleep.

He made his way to the staircase when his doorbell rang, he didn't sense anyone at the gate meaning someone opened the gate and was at his front door. He about to reach for a kunai when he remember he gave Rias and her peerage a key to opened the gate whenever they wanted to come over.

Walking towards the door looking in the peephole for good measure and opened the door revealing Rias wearing her Kouh girls school uniform with a large smile on her face, around her were boxes of all shapes and sizes.

"Good Morning, Minato-kun!" Rias greeted him with a warm, beaming smile and embrace him in a hug.

"Good Morning, to you too Rias, what's all this stuff?" He pointed to the boxes.

"Don't you see Minato-kun? I'm moving in. From now on I'm going to be living here with you as your new roommate. I have already inform Akeno and the others to stop by after school to help me unpack." She walked inside while saying this pointing out where she wanted everything to go.

"Oh and one more thing, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, and Onii-sama wish to meet you saying how they want to meet my _guardian_." She giggled at this before going back to where she wanted her things and what room she wanted.

**Done**

**My re-written and updated first chapter. I saw all the mistakes I made and hope this clears all of my previous mistakes.**

**Minato will be Rias's guardian. Wanted to clear this up in case someone ask what is he.**

**This is a new fic I had stuck in my head for a few weeks and decided why not. So I picked up my laptop and got to typing. **

**For the first chapter I'm quite proud at how much I got done, this story will be following canon even after driving through the first arc but it will pick up at the Lost Excalibur arc.**

**I think I just kill the name without knowing the actual source material, sorry about that.**

**And let me know what your overall opinion is, do you like it, you hate it, you want to see more, or you just don't care. Let me know your thoughts if you what me to continue this story.**

**My next update will be another new story I'm finishing up followed by Issei's Sacrifice. So look forward to these being updated sooner or later.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing or favoriting it really helps me in continuing this story.**

**One last thing I'm thinking about writing a one-shot going into detail about Minato's time serving in the Yokai army and his rise to General. Let me know if you want me to write this if you enjoy this story.**

**Here's the current list for the Harem.**

Rias

Akeno

Koneko

Serafall

Raynare

Koroka

Yasaka

Kunou

**This is the list currently let me know if there is anyone you want me to add.**

**Two questions. Should I add Grayfia to the Harem? I like her character and I've seen on some stories of her and Sirzech instead of marrying they stay good friends. Let me know your thoughts.**

**And second question, I'm thinking about adding Sona. **

**Should I add her as well or should she and Minato be good friends instead?**

**That's it for this chapter, hopefully you liked my re-written version. **


	2. Notice!

**Author's note**

**Yes, I know this is not a update, rather it's an announcement.**

**And before you say I'm abandoning this story, I'm not abandoning anything, instead I'm going to rewrite this from the beginning and start over.**

**I know and I want to apologize for doing this to everyone who read this story, who favorited and followed. I want to say I'm sorry for doing this to you and thank you for liking this story.**

**The reason I'm rewriting the entire story is since I posted this at the beginning of October, I couldn't come up with anything to advance the plot. This has nothing to do with laziness or not finding time to write, I always make time to write no matter how small it is. After thinking on this for a month I just could come up with anything so I'm going to rewrite everything. **

**The other reason was from watching the latest Naruto Shippuden episodes on Crunchy Roll and the movie John Wick. Great movie by the way. Inspired me to do this rewrite, that and writers block.**

**Curse you, writers block for tormenting me for weeks. And let me just tell you the stress was horrible.**

**Again I want to apologize to everyone who left reviews and favorite/followed this story, it means a lot and shows that you do like my work.**

**Don't sweat it as I'm already in the process of writing the first chapter for the rewrite. He's a sneak peek.**

_In an open field a battle was currently taking place, or rather a war was in progress. Sirzech Gremory had fought for his people and home during the great war against God's heavenly forces and the Fallen Angel Organization, the Girgori of the underworld. He now fought a war against former comrades who supported the descendants of the original four Satans who fell during the previous war._

_Now him, Serafall Siti, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and his best friend Ajuka Astaroth made up the Anti-Satan force fighting against the descendants of the original Maous._

_War was horrible and an unforgiving practice, Sirzech couldn't remember how many friends and comrades he lost fighting in both wars. He hoped that with this battle they could push the original's force back and bring this conflict that's force brother against brother to a close. _

_Bringing himself back to the battle he was currently fighting, he jumped back and using the sword he had picked up, he deflected the three shooting stars that his opponent used against him. When Sirzech first saw this opponent use weaponry that a shinobi, or ninja were infamous for using, he believed he was fighting the real thing, or perhaps a copy of the original, imitation. But he soon realize he was fighting the real thing._

_The man opposite of him was a strange and powerful foe indeed, this was not his first encounter with this strange man. Looking to his right briefly, he saw a further away from his own battle his good friends Serafall and Ajuka were fighting against a double of the man. He himself, was doing battle with the original who had the power to duplicate himself of his own free will. A power like that was indeed impressive Sirzech thought. Turning back to his own opponent he noticed that he sheathed his sword, a Chokutō, and had his gunbai fan on his back. _

_He notice his hands were in the middle of finishing his next attack, Sirzech knew all to well what he was doing. Not waisting time himself, he prepared his counter._

_He finished. The man drew in a lot of air, puffing up his chest like a blowfish. And then, he lean forward and breath out a large fireball._

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_"_**

_He then reached for the handle of his gunbai fan on his right side and after pulling it free, he swung with great force. The gust of wind created from his fan combined with his fireball making it twice as large and with extra momentum sped up its speed dramatically._

_Overhearing the name of his attack, Sirzech fired a wave of the Bael family's Power of Destruction he inherited from his mother who hailed from the Bael clan._

_The two attacks met in the center, resulting in a large explosion from canceling each other out._

_Gritting his teeth in frustration, although time didn't grant him much with being one of the four leaders. He had hoped the two weeks of non-stop training to prepare when he met this man once more on the field were all for nothing. He still couldn't punch through his defenses and all his attacks do is cancel his when they meet. It was all to frustrating, the stress was beginning to set in, Sirzech was beginning to lose hope for their cause. Was all he was doing, was it indeed a lost cause?_

"_So you are beginning to see the bigger picture." He finally spoke! "It's about time we end this dance of ours, Sirzech. The final curtain falls with this last act." After he utter this, the ground shook as a tremendous power flooded the clearing they were fighting on. Looking back at the other fight, his heart sank to dangerous levels when seeing the battered and bloody bodies of Serafall and Ajuka lying face down on the ground. The clone they were fighting was long gone, having accomplish what his creator ask of him. It was just him left, making him their last stand._

_Soon the power flow stopped and the small earthquakes along with it, the man across from him had his eyes closed for reason Sirzech couldn't understand but could make out this to be his final encounter with this man who bested three of their forces best._

_Opening both of his eyes, the familiar light grey-purple eyes, with a ripple-like pattern stared back at his own blue-green ones._

"_You finally understand that victory is far from your grasp and the hope you so desperately clung close to yourselves has diminish. Sirzech Gremory! Its about time I see you out of this world."_

**When I wrote the first version of this story why did I begin somewhere post Great War. Well fuck that and throw it out of the window cause we are going pre Great War, so expect Minato to meet some familiar faces early.**

**And with beginning so far back this grants him the opportunities to fix or fuck up, but mostly fix certain events that happened in Canon.**

**Minato when he joins the Great War he won't always be fighting, he'll travel and understand the world he now finds himself in and during his travels he could help with events and change the timeline for good or worse. Allow me to elaborate.**

**'What if Minato involve himself when Kuroka was escaping with little Shirone(**Koneko**) perhaps his involvement could keep the sisters together and avoid any bad blood between them in the future. What if he found Kiba and saved him from going down the path of revenge, maybe he could meet Vali and become the friend or older brother he always needed. What if he saved Akeno's mother from dying that day and Akeno harbored no hatred for her father. Why haven't I not written this yet!**

**Anyways hopefully you enjoyed the small preview for the rewrite and I again apologize to those who liked this version.**

**I'll see you guys and Thank you for your support.**


End file.
